goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Little Kate Ashby Gets Executed (Sarah West's version)
Transcript Part 1: The Police Chase/Kate Smith disrespects her grandmother's funeral *(Perry, United Kingdom, October 23, 2015) *Male British Police Officer: We are about to chase Kate Smith! I noticed that she had stolen her mother's car, even though she's too young to drive! Part 2: Part 3: Teach Kate Smith a very painful lesson/Kate Smith gets arrested *Hongmao: I'm Hongmao. You are the top 100 bad user for all of the bad, satanic and dangerous things you had done from August of 2014 to yesterday! *Lantu: I'm Lantu. I'm so angry at you for getting strongly expelled from school by causing a 9/11 sized mass shooting! *Isaac Noel: *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. I'm very furious at you for killing your grandmother! *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. I had enough of you and your bratty Caillou behavior! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West also known as LudwigXanaduRocks1997. I can't even stand it about you always not listening to us! *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. We can't take it anymore of you disobeying our rules! *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. You are known to be the worst and satanic YouTuber, Goanimator and troll ever! *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. You are far worse than Dark Bowser for trying to escape to North Korea to alert Kim Jong Un and start World War 3! *Huck Finn: I'm Huck Finn. Every YouTube you made will be terminated! *Danny Mason: I'm Danny Mason. You're the ultimate bully like the evil Fletcher brothers! *Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble. *Brandon the Movie Guy: I'm Brandon the Movie Guy. I'm mad about you for keeping on spreading lies on the internet and putting fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, insulting, bullying, swearing and racist comments onto innocent users' videos! *Emily: I'm Emily. *TearDropFan2014: I'm TearDropFan2014. *Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner. I'm done with you!! You're nothing but a evil and satanic user on YouTube! *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. When you die, no one will revive you anymore because all of your friends are in jail! *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. I'm sick and tired of you causing lots of trouble and fear all over Perry, United Kingdom! *DavidtheAnimationGuy: *LouieLouie95: *Ericina: *AMSalley94: *Angry German Kid: I'm Leopold Slikk also known as the Angry German Kid! If you destroy my very expensive computer, I will whack you down so painfully with my keyboard! *Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. You'll be forced to watch all four of my movies if not, Tiger the Cat will beat you up! *Tanya Mousekewitz: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. You will forget all of your memories all about Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, 20th Century Fox, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animations, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games and Ubisoft! *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. Kate Smith, you have gone way too far! *Bridget: I'm Bridget from An American Tail. *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. *Mrs. Brisby: *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam. If you dare steal my ROFLcopter, my tacos and my IWAY cookies, I will kill you with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you with my tantrums! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will get Azura to brutally beat you up and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room! *Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video. When are you going to stop betraying those strangers?! *Mrs. Midorihara: I'm Mrs. Midorihara. You are a number one bully, terrorist, jihadist and mass murderer in our school! *Mr. Shimano: And I'm Mr. Shimano. You have been a very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad student of mine! Also, you're strongly banned from school forfor killing your grandmother! Category:2015 videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West